Easier To Express Myself
by Oceans in Hand
Summary: Rinslet is given a shot of sodium pentothal while in police custody, right before Train bails her out. Oh my, how's this going to end? Train/Rins, oneshot.


**Heehee, couldn't resist. I found a bunch of TrainxRins oneshots and wanted to write one of my own. Sorry for any OOCness, I haven't read Black Cat in forever and a day and I wrote this in the middle of the night. **

**Rating for suggestive situation(s). **

**Have fun! **

**-Oceans**

**(edited for grammar)**

* * *

Rinslet Walker, female thief extraordinaire, had been caught.

She pursed her lips, idly wondering if it had been a setup. Likely, considering the cops had been waiting for her. The power had been cut for the estate, and the best blueprints bribery could get had ruled out the possibility of a backup system or generator.

And she recognized the alarm system. The Turbo-Pro XX12-087- a common choice for the rich and wealthy. Or just plain flashy. The model was as classic as they come- complete with sirens and floodlights. She would have known if the alarm had been tripped.

Rinslet twisted her handcuffs onto new skin.

She'd been in police custody for about an hour, but having had the foresight not to carry any kind of ID, the cops were having a wonderfully rotten time identifying her. The Thief-for-Hire had never been caught since her big time career had taken off- they had no record on her, no photos! So they either had to worm a confession out of her- fat chance- or find someone creditable to confirm 'yeah, this is Rinslet Walker, thief-for-hire'.

A certain golden-eyed idiot came to mind.

Rins's heart lurched painfully against the cage of her ribs. That man…no matter how much they argued, or debated, and despite the fact that she had to bribe and blackmail him into tolerating her company…she still cared for him. A lot. More than she'd willingly admit.

God- she did _not _need this right now.

The industrial strength, heavy wooden door pushed open. Her arresting officer, at this point- she was overjoyed to see- had lost the smug little grin he'd plastered on when snapping the cuffs on her wrists a bit too tight. Oh yeah, you could tell she'd given this man hell and a side dish over the past hour- and she wasn't done yet.

Another man standing behind him wore a doctor's smock and carried a large first aid kit. He spoke to the officer hurriedly, glancing from Rins to the cop and back.

Rins scowled and struggled to make out the man's stuttering speech.

"…may have lasting effects, such a dose- it may not be my place, but I highly discourage it. It could effect her so much as to influence her behavior!"

The officer growled. "You got that right, it ain't your place. Look here, I want this little bitch singing like a bird in ten minutes." He jabbed the doctor in the chest with a sausage-sized finger. "Now hop to it!"

The smaller man jumped back and scuttled around the table to Rinslet under the cop's withering look.

He nodded curtly, the smug look returning, and slammed the door behind him.

Rinslet leaned back from the gust of air sent her way and regarded the timid little doctor with innocent curiosity, reasoning that she had no quarrel with the man and it seemed his day was going bad enough.

"My name is Dr. Gigs. Your name?"

Rins smiled coyly and shook her head.

"Ah, thought so," He sighed. Gigs's hands fluttered over the contents of his first aid kit (not standard issue, she guessed), laid out along the metal table top. "They told me it was worth a try though."

"Did they now?" Rins tilted her head in a flirtatious way.

Dr. Gigs broke out in a sweat. "Yes ma'am. Now, what I'm going to do is give you a shot of sodium pentothal- truth serum. The Police Department has requested that I assure you we are within our rights to do so. Normally," He held a syringe up to the florescent light and squinted at the nicks in down the side. "Normally, it would take up to twenty minutes for it to take effect, but this is a concentrated dosage, and should only take about three."

Rins yawned, but inside she was growing uneasy. She'd never been convicted of a crime, but that wasn't to say she was free of suspicion. If they asked, she would spill her rotten guts for them.

Gigs swiped her arm with a damp cotton ball and, stretching the skin between his fingers, pierced it with the syringe. Rinslet hissed, but more from dread than pain.

The doctor laid the empty syringe on the table top and put a band-aid over the spot with a meek smile. Rins glanced at the thing- pink with fat purple stars- and groaned.

How was she going to get out of this?

Gigs warned her of possible side-effects of the drug that she didn't really hear, and packed up his kit and left.

Rinslet puffed a few strands of hair away from her face and slouched as much as the handcuffs would allow. She already felt the drug, burning in her veins and making her feel drunk. She tiredly wondered if she'd get a hangover.

Probably about four and a half minutes passed when the door swung open suddenly. Rinslet looked up and nearly choked, seeing Train in a police uniform and grinning broadly.

Dr. Gigs stood behind him, wringing his hands. "Sir, Officer Cutter is the only one with authorization to see her, I'm afraid-"

"Nonsense! He sent me! Didn't you know? Moving her to a room further into the station." Train laughed. "Don't want to lose the infamous Walker, you know?"

"Well, yes sir, I see but-"

"Don't think on it. Can you go fetch Officer Norn?"

"Wasn't she off duty today?"

Train shrugged. "Don't know. Go check."

"I- Yes- Then-"

"Go on now!" The cat lightly pushed the doctor in the direction of the hallway.

"Yes- I-" Gigs's voice faded down the strip.

Train skipped around behind Rins to pick at the cuffs. "Am I great or am I great? You owe me for this you know."

"How'd you know I was here?" Rinslet asked, looking over her shoulder as best as she could.

"Uh…Eve was listening to the police scanner again." He chuckled. "Our little princess has some weird habits, huh?"

"Yeah," Rins said honestly. She heard the handcuff's clicked submission and pulled her hands around to rub her chapped wrists.

"Alrighty let's go!"

Rins lurched to her feet and abruptly toppled sideways.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Train grabbed her forearm and pulled it across his shoulders, sliding his other arm around her back. He took an experimental step.

Rins's knees buckled.

Train crouched in front of her, watching her quizzically. "Did they drug you?"

"Yep." She responded instantly. Damn truth drugs.

He frowned, turned and gripped her wrists. Rins's stomach flipped when Train pulled her up his back. She clamped her knees against his hips and gripped his shoulders so her knuckles turned white.

"The room is spinning." She moaned dizzily.

"Time to go!" Train barked. His usual cheerfulness a little forced, he piggy-backed her through the station and out the front doors without meeting conflict.

"What _horrible _security!" Rins crowed.

"Keep your voice down, we're to close to the station. And you sound drunk."

"I feel like I am!"

Train winced at her volume and glanced back at lit-up Department. "What in the world did they give you?"

"Truth serum."

"Nu-uh- really?" He grinned.

Rins giggled. "If it wasn't but was I would have told you something else because I know you'll take advantage of it."

He thought on that for a second and gave up. "What?"

She hiccupped. "Nothin'."

"Fine, fine. So where's your apartment?"

Rinslet pointed limply. "That-dda way."

"Be more specific?"

"The yellow one! 'Eastwood Apartments', 3C-31!"

"Ahh." Train lazily walked toward the indicated building. "3rd level, block C, room 31- right?"

"Yep."

It took a moment of juggling to free a hand to try the door. It was locked. "Rins, key?"

"Turn sideways."

He obliged, leaning a little so she could reach. Train stepped into the dark apartment. "Bedroom?"

Rinslet giggled at the naughty thought that passed through her drugged soaked head. "Sure!" She snorted.

"Drug sure is working…" Train mumbled. "No, I mean where is it?"

"Down the hall!"

While Train searched on vague instructions, a delicious idea wormed its way into Rins's mind, something she knew she would never attempt when thinking straight. Stealthily, she wove her arms around his neck and pulled her body to press against his back. She gripped his hips with the insides of her thighs instead of her knees.

Train didn't even notice this adjustment, so occupied was he with opening Rinslet's bedroom door, which was shut tight.

"Alright," He said, standing in the middle of her dark room. "Slide down."

Rins rearranged again, moving her arms under Train's and flattening her hands over his chest. She locked her ankles together around his waist.

Train _did _detect this new position, however. "Rins…? Come on, enough games. Get down."

"No. You're warm, and nice and you smell good." She took a deep breath with her nose against his neck. "And besides…" She lowered her voice seductively. Rinslet pressed her ankle into Train's crouch. "…I don't want to."

She heard his breath catch in his throat at the light pressure. "Rins…Rinslet- No, stop! You're not yourself- stop it." Train fumbled to pull her wrists apart.

Rins touched the tip of her tongue to his pulse point, dragging it upwards. She nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear. Train's fingers slipped on her wrists and he stumbled back.

"They gave me _truth serum _cat! I'm in my right mind, I just find it easier to express myself."

Train hesitated.

"And for that matter, why are you being difficult? I can tell you like it…" She pressed harder. Rinslet _knew _she wasn't wrong about this, at least.

Train groaned through his teeth. "Rinslet- let go."

She gaped. "What?"

"No, I can't reach you back there."


End file.
